


Burnt Wood

by Ambercreek



Category: Razia's Shadow
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek





	Burnt Wood

The world smelt of burnt wood and charcoal. It was pleasant to The Spiders lungs - almost  sweet. He smiled as he skittered across the blackened terrain.

Soon found perched on a throne made of blackened wood Sat Ahrima. Face puffed and swollen from tears. His once bright white eyes were now turned bloodshot red.

Surrounding his feet laid broken bulbs and the shattered lamps. The golden glass scattered everywhere. 

Blood also mixed in with the charred earth, as it seemed to be coming from Ahrima’s foot. 

Once Barayas got behind the throne, he transformed into his human form and leaned down into Ahrima’s ear.

“What a beautiful place you have created.” Ahrima doesn’t even flinch at the words.

“Haven’t you caused enough damage? Bitter laced every word.

“Oh me- I didn’t do anything, I simply planted an idea, you are the one that allowed it to grow.” The Grinned as he now stood in front of the cherub. Leaning down til their nose touched.

Ahrima’s hands shot up and grabbed onto Barayas’ neck tightly. Continuing to constrict his breathing.

Ahrima contemplated on wanting to snap the Spiders neck right here. No one would know that he was gone, and no one would care if he died. It's because of Barayas that's his life is like this. He is the reason that he tore down the lamps and why Toba banished him here.

_ To why Nidria and the others have left. _

Yet Barayas still stood there smiling. As if this didn't bother him one bit.

The Spider pried off Ahrima’s hands as if he was only holding him lightly. White marks and small bruises have already formed.

“What are you going to do Ahrima, stab me?”

Ahrima’s face grew into a sneer, and before The Spider knew. Ahrima had picked up a large chunk of the broken lamp and stabbed it right into his gut.

His body jerked, yet Ahrima just pressed the glass in farther, till the rim of the lamp was pressed flush up against the Spiders flesh.

Blood poured down his cloak, and stained onto Ahrima’s robes. Not if they weren't already ruined. So what is a little bit of spider blood going to do to it.

A wicked smile grew onto Baraya’s face, a low rumble of laughter escaped his mouth and violent coughing.

Red dripped down his lips and chin. Though the smile didn’t leave his face.

“I’m proud of you Ahrima.” The Spider said. 

That was the last of the dainty brownish spider named Barayas.


End file.
